bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Äs Nödt
|image = |race = Quincy |age = |gender = |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation = Wandenreich |position = |epithet = "F"Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 8 |team = Sternritter |base of operations= Wandenreich Palace |spirit weapon = Reishi Thorns |signature skill = Fear Inducement |manga debut = Chapter 494 }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "F". Appearance Äs has long, dark hair and dark eyes with visibly light pupils. Its attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak and a knee-length trench coat, as well as black boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, page 5 Äs wears a dark mask, which obscures the lower half of its face and features five spikes running down its center, and has dark fingernails.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Personality Äs believes that unlike rational fear, irrational fear is a force that one cannot overcome. Because of this, it has the utmost confidence in its special ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 13-14 It is not above chastising its own allies, such as when it chided Mask De Masculine for not capturing Renji Abarai's Bankai when he had the chance.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 14-15 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Äs and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 .]] Once there, Äs and the other Sternritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 Indiscriminately massacring numerous lower-ranking Shinigami, who are unable to injure it, Äs is intercepted by Lieutenant Renji Abarai.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 7-10 While Äs effortlessly blocks Renji's strikes with its bare hands, they are interrupted by the arrival of Mask De Masculine and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 15-18 When its hand is severely cut by Byakuya, Äs is berated by its ally for allowing its Blut to be broken so easily. After Äs' comrade is neutralized, Byakuya activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, only for it to be stolen by Äs' medallion.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 4-17 Wounding Byakuya in the ensuing battle, Äs asks if he is aware how, rather than being poisoned, he has been infected by fear. Commending the captain's resilience in not dying instantly like most, Äs explains the fear-inducing ability of its Spirit Weapon, which causes victims to doubt everything and lose control of all rational thought. After receiving a blow to the chest, an uninjured Äs declares despite Byakuya's remarkable willpower, his heart was already stricken by fear towards it. Striking the motionless captain, Äs describes how, unlike "fear that comes from reason", "true fear" is instinctive, and so cannot be escaped. Evading Byakuya's subsequent assault, Äs attacks with the stolen Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, causing Byakuya to fall amidst a torrent of blood.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 4-17 As Byakuya lies heavily injured, Äs tells him it was obvious he could not win against his Bankai with only Shikai. When Renji attempts an ambush from behind, Äs negates the strike with Blut. Moving to attack as well, Byakuya, overwhelmed by the blades of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, is smashed into a wall, grievously wounding him. When an enraged Renji is stopped from releasing his Bankai, Äs chastises its ally for not waiting, for they could have stolen it as well. When its ally is surprised by this, Äs tells him he should go home and review the ''daten'' their leader had provided.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, pages 1-15 When Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto confronts Yhwach, Äs, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and Bazz-B ambush him from above. Before they can attack, Yamamoto scorches them with Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 4-9 Later, Äs, having survived this attack, is present when Yhwach names Uryū Ishida as his successor. Like the other Sternritter, Äs expresses shock over the announcement.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 4 Equipment Medallion: Äs possesses a round, unnamed device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched onto its surface. When activated, the device is capable of stealing a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Äs used it to take Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 14-17 The medallion's owner can use the stolen Bankai's power at will.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 15-17 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Äs' spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 This is proven when Äs swiftly defeats a renowned and powerful captain like Byakuya Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 14 Enhanced Strength: Äs possesses great physical strength. It blocked several attacks from Renji Abarai's Zabimaru with just its Blut Vene-enhanced arm''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 495, page 15 and impaled Byakuya with its hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, page 12 Fear Inducement: Despite the considerable attack strength of Äs' spirit weapon, the true power of the thorns lies not in their offensive capability, but instead in their ability to induce limitless fear in those who are struck. Just a single wound is enough to inspire a deep-seated fear towards Äs, causing victims to doubt everything, lose control of all rational thought, and see visions of their deepest fears. While this would typically result in instantaneous death due to a person's heart being unable to bear such intense shock, an individual's experience and willpower can be used to resist this fear to an extent, though Äs is confident all would succumb to it eventually.Bleach manga; Chapter 501, pages 8-14 Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Äs can absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere, combining it with its own spiritual energy to form weapons and use different techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 7-15 * : An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. :* : While Äs' defensive form of Blut is strong enough to negate even the attacks of Lieutenant Renji Abarai's Shikai, it is not absolute, and can be "torn" using sufficient power, as evidenced when Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura managed to cut Äs' hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 6-7 Spirit Weapon Reishi Thorns: Using its abilities as a Quincy, Äs can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Its favored weapon manifests in the form of several luminous thorns floating in close proximity to its person, which are used to viciously impale victims and can pierce the body of a captain-class Shinigami with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 7-8 Quotes * (To Byakuya Kuchiki) "Fear can be overcome through experience. Those who know battle often come to believe this. 'Fear that comes from reason' is kind. It can be conquered through force of will or through experience. It is possible to suppress such reasoned fear by severing it at its source. But true fear is without reason. It is not an emotion, but an instinct. True fear occurs without reason, without bounds. It is like a swarm of insects crawling up the body. We cannot escape from our instincts." References Navigation pl:Äs Nödt ru:Эс Нот Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Stern Ritter